2003 Festive Fifty
Comments *The final chart presented by JP. Due to suspected vote rigging the year before, steps were taken to ensure this did not happen again. *It was the second chart since 1982 not to include any session tracks. *If any band can be said to 'dominate' the chart, it was ballboy, with three entries (none of them in the top 10). Shows *24 December 2003: #50-#26 *25 December 2003: #25-#01 The Festive Fifty Of 2003 * 50: Vaults, 'I'm Going (10 inch)' (Red Flag) *'49': Freddy Fresh, 'You Can See The Paint (CD-Have Records, Will Travel)' (Howlin') *'48': Blizzard Boys, 'Ain't No Stopping This (12 inch)' (Blizzard Tracks) *'47': Camera Obscura, 'Keep It Clean (LP-Underachievers Please Try Harder)' (Elefant) *'46': Super Furry Animals, 'Slow Life (CD-Phantom Power)' (Epic) *'45': Grandmaster Gareth, 'Dr. Dre Buys A Pint Of Milk (LP-Introduction To Minute Melodies)' (Awkward) *'44': Hyper Kinako, 'Tokyo Invention Registration Office' *'43': Belle And Sebastian, 'Stay Loose (LP-Dear Catastrophe Waitress)' (Rough Trade) *'42': Golden Virgins, 'Renaissance Kid (CD single)' (Rex) *'41': Keys, 'Strength Of Strings (7 inch)' (Too Pure) *'40': Broadcast, 'Pendulum (CD single)' (Warp) *'39': Cat Power, 'Werewolf (CD-You Are Free)' (Matador) *'38': ballboy, 'Born In The USA (CD-The Sash My Father Wore And Other Stories)' (SL) *'37': Radiohead, 'There There (CD-Hail To The Thief)' (Parlophone) *'36': French, 'Gabriel In The Airport (LP-Local Information)' (Too Pure) *'35': M.A.S.S., 'Live A Little (CD single)' (Mandita) *'34': Black Keys, 'Have Love Will Travel (CD-Thickfreakness)' (Fat Possum) *'33': Neulander, 'Sex. God, Money (10 inch)' (Disko B) *'32': Maher Shalal Hash Baz, 'Open Field (LP-Blues Du Jour)' (Geographic) *'31': Amsterdam, 'Does This Train Stop On Merseyside (CD single)' (Beat Crazy) *'30': Camera Obscura, 'Suspended From Class (CD-Underachievers Please Try Harder)' (Elefant) *'29': Architecture In Helsinki, 'The Owls Go (CD-Fingers Crossed)' (Trifekta) *'28': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'It Makes The Room Look Bigger (EP-Saucy Haulage Ballads)' (Probe Plus) *'27': French, 'Porn Shoes (LP-Local Information)' (Too Pure) *'26': Fall, 'Green Eyed Loco Man (LP-The Real New Fall LP Formerly Country On The Click)' (Action) *'25': Futureheads, 'First Day (CD maxi-single)' (Fantastic Plastic) *'24': Party Of One, 'Shotgun Funeral (7 inch)' (Fat Cat) *'23': ballboy, 'I Gave Up My Eyes To A Man Who Was Blind LP-The Sash My Father Wore And Other Stories)' (SL) *'22': Undertones, 'Oh Please (LP-Get What You Need)' (Sanctuary) *'21': Million Dead, 'I Am The Party (7 inch)' (Integrity) *'20': Darkness vs SFB, 'I Believe In A Thing Called Love (12 inch)' (white label) *'19': Broken Family Band, 'At The Back Of The Chapel' (Snowstorm) *'18': Yeah Yeah Yeahs, 'Maps (LP-Fever To Tell)' (Dress Up) *'17': White Stripes, 'Black Math (LP-Elephant)' (XL Recordings) *'16': Sluts Of Trust, 'Piece Of You (7 inch)' (Chemikal Underground) *'15': Vive La Fete, 'Noir Desir (12 inch)' (Surprise) *'14': ballboy, 'The Sash My Father Wore (LP-The Sash My Father Wore And Other Stories)' (SL) *'13': Nina Nastasia, 'You, Her And Me (LP-Run To Ruin)' (Touch And Go) *'12': Melt Banana, 'Shield For Your Eyes, A Beast In The Well On Your Hand (LP-Cell Scape)' (A-Zap) *'11': Belle And Sebastian, 'Step Into My Office Baby (LP-Dear Catastrophe Waitress)' (Rough Trade) *'10': White Stripes, 'Seven Nation Army (LP-Elephant)' (XL Recordings) *'09': CLSM, 'John Peel (Not Enough)-Fergus Mayhem Mix (12 inch)' (G-Core) *'08': Crimea, 'Baby Boom (CD single)' (Boobytrap) *'07': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Tending The Wrong Grave For 23 Years (EP-Saucy Haulage Ballads)' (Probe Plus) *'06': Mogwai, 'Ratts Of The Capital (CD-Happy Songs For Happy People)' (Matador) *'05': Bearsuit, 'Itsuko Got Married (7 inch)' (Bearslut) *'04': Undertones, 'Thrill Me (LP-Get What You Need)' (Sanctuary) *'03': Mogwai, 'Hunted By A Freak (CD-Happy Songs For Happy People)' (Matador) *'02': Fall, 'Theme From Sparta F.C. (LP-The Real New Fall LP Formerly Country On The Click)' (Action) *'01': Cinerama, 'Don't Touch That Dial (CD single)' (Scopitones) Availability *The chart rundown alone is available on John Peel Torrent Compilation 1 of 17 (Festive Fifties 1992-2004 Plus Others). *The entire four hours of shows were recently digitised as part of the ongoing 500 Box project. Links to these can be found on the date pages. *This prompted Peel Mailing List user bty997881 to offer DAT recordings of the same material. Category:2003 Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online